


~Anorexia~

by RanboobandTechnomaid



Category: mcyt
Genre: Anorexia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanboobandTechnomaid/pseuds/RanboobandTechnomaid
Summary: Karl has anorexia and Sapnap finds out
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, Some Karlapity
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Beginning

*Nick's pov*

Nick was streaming in his room, like the usual. He was very loud, as he would be since he was playing with Goggy and Dream. George was screaming like a child and Dream was being Dream. On this stream, Nick wanted to know facts about his friends. (that he did not already know)

Dono:

Hello :) It MrBeast here! I want to privately share you smth so can you please go on your private Twitter messages! :)

Nick opened up his phone and scrolling through the countless apps. He clicked on the blue app and went to MrBeasts private messages. yes, MrBeast texts Nick, a lot too.

MrBeast: Hey, my fact isn't a happy one so I didn't want to share it on stream.

You:

oh, who is it about?

MrBeast: It's about Karl actually, I don't think he has told you

You:

...oh MrBeast: He has Anorexia

You:

I have no fucking clue what that is

MrBeast: Wow ok. It's an eating disorder where he does not eat because he gets body-shamed, and he constantly goes on walks and refuses to eat because people treat him badly.

Nick closed his phone and unmuted himself to the sound of screaming.

"KISSMEGEOGE!!!"

"Wot, no I'm not going to-"

"GODDAMNITGEORGEPLEASE!!!"

"GUYS!" Nick yelled into the mic." I need to end the stream due to some personal reasons, I'm so sorry, bye! Stay safe!" Nick closed the stream and frowned. "Are you guys streaming? Cause if not I want to tell you something."

"No, neither of us are why, did something come up?" Dream said in a curious voice.

"I don't know if I should be sharing this, but Karl has an eating disorder."

Karl walked in as I had said that and walked out quickly, shutting the door behind him

Have to leave it here cause father dearest is telling me to get off the computer

:) See you in another L'manburg


	2. Are you...ok?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Nick logged off of Discord and bolted across his room, almost colliding with the door. He opened the door and ran all through the house looking for him (not going into any rooms with closed doors yet). Nick took a break from running and walked towards Karl's room. nick tried to open the door to find it locked. He sighed.

" Please open the door, Kitty I'm not mad, I know some people can't help it..." Nick had no idea if these words meant anything to him but, at least he had said something. The door unlocked and opened very slowly to reveal Karl sobbing and shaking.

"Who-who told y-you?"Karl studdered.

"Mr.Beast did, he probably told me cause he can't help you from where he is and I live with you," Nick said. "Karl, why do you not eat?"

"I don't like food, it's gross to think about eating...and I've been shamed for my weight as well, a while ago though." Karl looked down at the ground and fiddled with the strings on his sweater. 

(the sweater has the words sweater weather written across them ;) In this au Sapnap is slightly taller than Karl when in reality Its the other way around)

Nick cupped Karl's face in his hands and gently kissed him. "you are perfect the way you are, nobody should be allowed to tell you differently."

Karl's face lit up like a lightbulb in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God is nowhere near bitch


	3. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles

Nick swept Karl off his feet and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Let's just lay down for a little while, shall we?"

"That would be nice, but, do you know where Quackity is, he moved near here in Texas right?"Karl said burying his face into Nick's chest.

"Oh yeah, he is one of our neighbors now! He better not start partying at 3 in the morning or we're going to have an issue." Nick grumbled looking towards the window. 

Nick walked into Karl's room and sat down on his bed. Karl wrapped his arms around Nick and made a purring sound as Nick played with Karl's hair. Nick used his other hand and wrapped it around Karl. Nick found the purring quite cute and let out a small chuckle. I want to stay with you forever. Nick's face got hot. I want to explore the vast oceans with you and live eternally alongside you. Nick stopped playing with Karl's hair and thought about that for a minute. Karl looked up at him in curiosity. He then studied Nick's eyes, they were wonderful and reminded him of charcoal and fire. Nick smelt like cinnamon and caramel and his skin was soft and smooth. His hair was also very fluffy, despite it looking like a disaster at the moment. Nick stopped staring off in space to find Karl staring at him. "You like the view?" Nick said pulling Karl closer, leaning back, and falling over. They both burst into laughter at that moment, their laughter went together like two birds singing together. The noise was beautiful and one person couldn't have enough of the pretty noise. Their laughter rang through the air and startled Mogwai, one of Nick's cats. The orange cat bolted into the room and hid under the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to watch star wars


	4. Baby Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Karlnapity

"In all seriousness, how long has it been since you've eaten," Nick said sitting up and looking down at Karl, "Don't lie to me." Karl hesitated for a moment, he wanted to tell the truth, but the truth isn't something he wanted to share. (been there done that) "It's been about 2 weeks, maybe longer," Karl said, sitting up and looking at Nick. Nick had no idea a human could live that long, it was amazing in a way, yet terrifying.

"We should keep this to ourselves, yea?" Nick said getting out of bed and picking up Mogwai and stroking her on the head gently. "I guess we should," Karl said, with an awkward laugh, fighting with the holes on the ends of his sweater. Nick pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts.

Mrs.Beast

Dreamy

Goognootfound

Pussyboyhalo4

Gæfrost

Ducky

Nick clicked on the last of his recent contacts. "Hey Alex, how's it going, it's been a while huh?"

"Hello niño bonito, you sound mad, like your going to punt me into the moon." The smaller boy said, he sounded a bit tired and you could hear him stretch out his wings from the other end of the phone."Did I do something? Better be important, you woke me up."

"I woke you up," Nick said in disbelief, "It's 6 pm!" Karl walked out of the room to go and do a stream that was scheduled right about now. "Yeah, yeah, what did you want homie"

"I wanted to know if you want any types of sweets, I'm gonna bake cause I have nothing better to do," Nick said walking towards the kitchen, grabbing cat food, and feeding all 3 cats."Hmm," Alex said out loud, "How about a Tres leches Cake, I'll send you a recipe and a reference photo, also can I come over, I wanna see you screw up."

"Wow, ok Jesus, you can come over. And PLEASE don't fly through the giant window on the second floor. The window is not open so you can fly through it. Please come through the door like a normal human being" Nick said sternly. He had a feeling Alex would do something stupid like that again.

"Too late," The other one said, laughing."I did it the second you started talking, anywho, I'm here sooooo, bye for like 5 seconds." Nick hung up and then stormed up the stairs and bonked Alex on the head."Wtf, why did you directly disobey me?" 

"Disobey," Alex said his voice turning smug." What, am I your pet now, do you want me to sit on your lap while you stroke me? That's gay." Alex snorted and tried to hold back laughter as he watched Nick's face get super red and he studdered, lost for words, and grabbed the collar of Alex's shirt, and half dragged him downstairs. "let's get the ingredients dumbass, make sure not to drop the eggs."

"Only if you call me pájaro bebé, and let me mix the ingredients with you." The smaller one said giggling. Nick let out a sigh. He had spent enough time with Alex to know what that meant. "Fine, ill just do it by myself then." Alex started to pout and he sat on the kitchen counter, right in the way."Pleaseee, cmon, I want to mix the ingredients with you."

"Fine," Nick grumbled, "Cmere Baby bird, we have a cake to make" Alex got off the counter and grabbed the eggs. Nick looked at the recipe to see what he needed.

_ ---- _ Tres Leche Cake_----_

1 1/2 cup of all-purpose flour

1 teaspoon of unsalted butter

1/2 cup of unsalted butter

1 cup of white sugar

5 eggs

1/2 cup of vanilla extract

2 cups of whole milk

1 (14 ounces) can of sweetened condensed milk

1 (fluid ounce) can of evaporated milk

1 1/2 cups of heavy whipping cream

1 cup of white sugar

1 teaspoon of vanilla extract

"We need 5 eggs, and we should have enough," Nick said going into the fridge for everything required. He opened the baking cabinet and got the rest of the ingredients. "Alex set the oven on the top to 350 degrees Fahrenheit please, I need to get a pan."

"Sure, we gonna speedrun this shit!" Alex giggled and walked over to the ovens and set it to preheat. Nick grabbed a 9x13 pan and greased and flowered it. Nick grabbed a bowl and put the flour and the baking powder in a sift together over the bowl. "Can you sift this for me, Alex? Please be gentle though."

"Alrighty, one-sec I'm going to put some music on." The bird boy went to his phone and put it on the counter and started to play Ay, DiOs Mío! Nick did not particularly enjoy his Mexican songs but whatever made Alex happy made him happy. Alex started to sift the ingredients."What's next?" Nick looked at the recipe and read it aloud.

"Cream butter or margarine and the 1 cup sugar together until fluffy. Add eggs and the 1/2 teaspoon vanilla extract; beat well, hmmm, grab the unsalted butter and the sugar." Alex grabbed the butter, making sure he didn't fuck up and drop it. Nick grabbed a bowl and Alex put the ingredients in after almost getting over the urge to throw an egg at Nick. He started whisking the ingredients way too fast and a bit of it flew out and hit Alex in the face. Nick grabbed Alex's hand and stirred while behind him with one hand around his waist.

"Stir slower, like this." Almost coincidentally slow dance music started to play. Alex let go of the whisk and wrapped his hands around Nick's neck." I suppose we could dance for a bit." Nick muttered. Alex nuzzled his head into the crook of Nick's neck. Karl had just stopped his stream and walked out into the kitchen. "Aww," He said quietly under his breath."They are so cute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh, i dont realy like this story


	5. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Therapy

||TW: Bad Anorexia, Gag\Vomit, Therapy, Self Force-Feeding, Body Dysphoria|| 

Sapnap walked into the room after finishing another stream and clarifying to the fans that he was fine and it was nothing big. He walked into the kitchen to eat the rest of the cake he and Q had made to see Karl eating a granola bar. He looked like he was suffering slightly. "Hey, you don't have to force yourself to eat, I scheduled you therapy, however."

"You did what? That might not help and I think I am quite fine, actually." Karl snapped back. He made it quite clear he did not want to go there. Karl proceeded to eat the food and soon after went into the bathroom. 

||KARL'S POV||

I ran into the bathroom. My stomach hurt a lot. I didn't want to be here, eating. My body still looks horrible. I look horrible. My body is horrid. I'm ugly and chubby. Fat even. What kind of freak is F to M just to make themselves better. Oh yeah, me. Nick would never accept me for being trans. The voices in my head mock me the more I think about myself.

Ugly

Fat

Childish

Weak

Pitiful

I stumble over to the trash can and vomit into it. I missed the trash a bit and I get covered in the sticky, gross substance.

Dumb

I'm so dumb

Nobody likes me

||3RD PERSON POV||

Karl was in there for quite a while and Nick got worried and went to the bathroom door to be greeted by the sounds of vomiting and choking. Nick slowly opened the door, being careful not to step into the room straight onto vomit. 

Karl was covered in vomit which was the color brown with blood mixed in it and some light green substance. It looked like he made somewhat of an effort to regurgitate into the trash but failed."H-hey ba-babe, Can-can you get... me n-new clothes plea-ease." Karl whimpered wiping blood off his face.

"I- uh, ok. Are you ok?" Nick replied looking Karl up and down. His hair was messy and his clothes were stained heavily. His eyes looked dull, he also had a runny nose and teary eyes. "You are gonna take a shower since you probably smell horrid. Don't worry about the mess, I will clean it." Karl nodded and awkwardly laughed, his voice shaky. Nick had to help Karl up and if he hadn't put a lavender cloth over his nose, he would have thrown up as well. 

"I love you Ruru."

"I love you too, Kitty"

||TIME SKIP||

Karl was driving despite throwing up 3 hours ago and Nick was talking to Dream on Discord.

"So, where are you right now Sap?" Clay said.

"..."

"How's the boyfriend"

"None of your business" Nick snarled.

"Jesus ok then. Cara just called me, Ummm, she wants to go on a walk and she wants me to help her feed her ducklings. Buh bye," Dream said in a happy tone of voice. "Love you."

"Love you too, Dream." Nick made sure to say Clay's name so that Karl wouldn't get upset.

||TIME SKIP||

They were at the Therapy Office now. The waiting room was quite empty. To Nick's surprise, there were some children in there playing games and laughing. There were two children Nick had recognized, Tommy and Tubbo. Tubbo had his head resting on Tommy's shoulder while he and Tommy were on Nintendos.

"I'm gonna beat you this time Tubbo, no matter what you say!" Tommy growled.

"Sure, don't get too ahead of yourself Tommy, and don't yell please," Tubbo replied, giggling.

A lady walked in. She had golden-brown hair and circular glasses. "Hello, I'm Ms.Nihachu. I'm here for someone named, Thomas Simons." She said in a hushed voice, glancing across the room.

"That's you, Big man. I'll be waiting." Tubbo sighed, patting Tommy on the head and getting off him, and the Nintendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?


	6. Nagging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbster mad

TW: Mentions of Separation anxiety, F-Slur (3 or 4 times), Vile language, Short

Tubbo noticed Nick lounging about on his phone, presumably scrolling through Twitter. His phone was a baby blue with a ninja panda in the middle. The phone case had Dream's signature written in the corner as well as a smiley face.

He trots over to him and pocked his shoulder for his attention. Nick looked up at him in confusion. But his face settled, realizing nothing bad was going to happen. " Hey Tubbo," Nick smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good myself! How are you feeling?" Tubbo remarked, Trying to be quiet so that he didn't attract the whole room's attention. "Not bad. Not bad at all." Nick replied, giving the question a bit of thought.

"Why are you here?" Tubbo asked. His voice was dull and dry, almost deadpan.

Nick looked him up and down before making eye contact. "You cannot just ask somebody why they're at a therapy office! Are you crazy?!"

"My bad," Tubbo squeaked, taking a seat beside him. "I will tell you why I'm here if you tell me!" Nick had never said it before but he HATES children and teens. He hated how they nit-picked at everything you say, and judge your most sensitive traits. But he LOATHED it when they did shit like this. "Fat chance. I'm not here for me and that's all I'm saying" Nick spat a little more aggressive than intended. Karl had left for his first day/ session of therapy, so they were not saying this in front of his face.

Tubbo shifted in his seat awkwardly. "I'm here for separation anxiety, apparently it's bad that I miss people as much as I do. I get nervous when people leave and sometimes even cry. I don't like being separated from friends and family, or trusted ones, It makes me feel unsafe and very panicky. That's why I like Ranboo, he always has time for me." His face got red. The pink dusted over his cheeks and the tips of his ears. His eyes danced around the room in no particular pattern. His goat ears twitched. Nick was...awkward to say the least. So he had no good response to that.

"Well, I hope you get better. Or something." Nick mumbled. He suddenly realized how rude it sounded and a panicked state washed over him. "I didn't mean to sound rude or anything, it's just that I'm not used to talking to people other than myself about topics like this and-" 

Tubbo put his hand on his shoulder and looked up at him affectionately. "it's ok, I know you didn't mean to be rude." 

"Ew, are you two fags?! Disgusting."

Tubbo looked around the room like he was gonna whoop-ass. There was a lady with the typical Karen cut and large sunglasses perched on her head. She was wearing a white dress with a grey sash. She also had a light blue purse with an anti-Lgbtqa+ pin on it. She had a disgusted face, she almost looked like she was going to throw up. Tubbo marched her way up to her and slapped her across the face.

"Alright bitch, I'm going to say this once so listen. I am a minor, and he is an adult who happens to be taken. I was only comforting him. So what if we are fags? We might as well be the gayest fags if someone like you doesn't like it. I will ram into you at full force if you speak to us ever again," The goat horns on his head started to grow larger and curl around his ears. His pupils shrunk and formed into the minus symbol. Goats were known for being good friends but get angry fairly easily. All goats are born with Pica and Bipolar I. A doctor ran into the room and separated the lady from Tubbo.

"Mr, please leave immediately. You can wait outside for your companion since you have already had your lesson. Ms, please also leave." She spoke, smiling awkwardly. Tubbo huffed, exiting the building. The Karen snapped at the doctor and caused security to force her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy  
> I bet not


	7. Rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rant

This is a safe space

Write about whatever you want

Bullying

Parents

Yourself

Etc.

I love you all (mostly platonic)

How has your day been, shit as usual?

That's not good.

Hope there is some way I can make your day better.

Talk to me 

Even if I don't understand what your going through, tell me how I can help!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
